If Only
by AppleCider1412
Summary: thank hallow777 for writing the first chapter. it really is'nt a good day for Hakuba-kun and i doubt it's reversable.
1. Chapter 1

Main Pairings: None as of yet.  
Genre for whole story: I am not a mind reader so I have no idea what anita-hailey has in mind.  
Genre for this chapter: Humor and some Hakuba torturing

(this first chapter was written by Hallow777. and i thank her for it because i'm never any good with starters. i'll be continuing this story)

'How did this day get so screwed up?' Hakuba thought to himself as he lay on his bed; one hand draped over his eyes.

'And to think this morning I thought this would be a great day.' As he laid there he couldn't help but recall the events of earlier in very vivid detail.

The sun was slowly rising above the horizon, casting its light on the city that was just waking up. All too soon the sun was shining through the window and directly on the sleeping form of one Saguru Hakuba. Though he did nothing but pull the covers over his head and continued his journey through dream land. It wasn't until the sound of an alarm clock blaring the morning news at top volume did the detective finally crawl out of bed enough to turn it off. Hakuba laid there for a few minutes, sprawled half on the bed and half on the floor, until his brain finally caught up with his body and he realized that instead of the normal talks of the days weather that was usually on this time of the morning, they were talking about something very different and far more interesting to the detective.

" Kaitou KID sets his sights on the ' The Heart Of The Forest' a fabulous green emerald found just last week in Switzerland! Police officers from around the world are coming to take a shot at the infamous Kaitou. Will he finally get caught?"

'Oh yes, today is the day I finally reveal you for who you really are KID or should I say Kuroba?' The maniacal grin that made its way onto Hakuba's face at that thought would have caused small children to run away screaming.

The grin and the thoughts of capturing KID continued until just after lunch. If only he had been paying more attention to where he was going instead of fantasizing about finally revealing Kuroba, things would never have changed so drastically for the detective.

If only he had been paying attention he would have noticed the janitor on a ladder, repainting a part of the wall that had been rather deformed by one of Kaito's magic tricks.

If only he had noticed one slightly angry Akako standing next to the ladder arguing on the phone with someone.

If only he hadn't walked straight into the ladder.

If only the bucket of paint hadn't toppled over, dumping its contents all over Akako.

Ah If only

It was around that time that Hakuba finally came out of his KID induced stupor after feeling the rather murderous aura coming from directly in front of him. He looked up, not realizing what he had done, to see Akako covered in paint with a dark red aura surrounding her. Being the great detective he is, it only took a few seconds to realize what must have happened but surely they could talk it out right? Right?

His hopes for a peaceful conversation were crushed as she lifted a finger, pointing straight at him. A horrible, terrifying, almost inhuman sounding "YOU!" came out from her dark red lips.

Now, Hakuba decided, would be a terrific time to run but by the time he actually got his legs to move it was already too late. Akako had been one step ahead of him and placed a binding spell on him so that he couldn't move.

"Um Koizumi-san? Do you think you could let me go? I really do need to get to class "

Akako just stood there silently for a few minutes, unknowingly giving Hakuba false hope that maybe she would let him go and everything would be alright.

Until she smirked.

It was then that Hakuba knew he was going to die. Die alone in this hallway since the janitor had taken off running as soon as the paint spilt.

As Akako got closer and closer to our poor terrified detective, he could hear her chanting in some strange language. All too soon she was a mere foot away and raising her hand to place a slender finger to his forehead thus activating the spell.

Or at least that's what should have happened if our favorite magician hadn't picked that exact time to appear out of nowhere.

"Ah! There you are Hakuba! Sensei sent me to what the hell is that!?" Kaito jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the swirling ball of energy that had shot off around the room when Akako lost her concentration, thanks to Kaito.

Akako just stood silently staring at the ball with a frown on her face. She knew that by now the spell had been tainted from touching the walls, and other objects, and would be useless.

'Or maybe not.' She thought to herself as the evil grin from earlier appeared on her face once more. A few mumbled words and a flick of her wrist was all it took to send Hakuba right into the path of the ball of energy. As it hit him, square in the chest, it released a bright red light causing both the witch and the magician to shield their eyes.

"What did you do to him!?" Kaito all but shouted when Hakuba started screaming in pain. Hakuba might not be his favorite person in the world but surely he didn't deserve something like this!

"Well Kuroba, I don't actually know what is happening to him since you broke my concentration causing the spell to go out of control. I was just going to turn him into a bat and keep him as a pet, but this is more entertaining." She stated calmly with a small grin at the thought of keeping Hakuba as a pet. Kaito could only stare at her in disbelief.

"You don't know!? What if he dies because of your stupid spell?" A brief look of uncertainty flashed across her face before her anger took over again.

"He spilt paint on me! On ME! How the hell am I supposed to make every man my slave if I look like this? He deserves whatever is happening to him!"

Kaito had a comeback on the tip of his tongue but it was lost when they heard a groan coming from the floor. Looking back over towards Hakuba he found that he was laying face down on the ground.

Ignoring Akako, he quickly went over to Hakuba and flipped him over and found himself staring at the detective, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Hakuba was pale. Very pale.

Hakuba had fangs. Very sharp looking fangs though Kaito wasn't going to find out for himself if they were as sharp as they looked.

Hakuba had red eyes. A normal person probably wouldn't notice the change though, since his eyes were normally a reddish brown color.

Just as Hakuba was about to question what had just happened, Akako was suddenly right next to him taking his face into her hands and turning it from side to side as if inspecting him.

"Hmm Vampire, not to bad for an out of control spell."

The two males looked at each other for a few seconds then their heads slowly turned towards the now smiling witch before both let out an ear shattering shriek.

"VAMPIRE!?"


	2. Chapter 2

(sorry it's so short but i had some last minute recording to do. i promise the next chapter will be longer. i do NOT own magic Kaito)

"VAMPIRE!?"

both boys just sat there on the grass and stared at her in shock. noone said anything for three straight minutes before Hakuba stood up weakly. he set his hand on a nearby picnic table for balance before he could fall over and in a hushed voice "c....can you fix this?"

" i said it went out of control and now i doubt i can reverse it. i have no idea what happened either"

"shit" he muttered as his legs gave way making him fall back on the ground.

"Hakuba? we really should get back to class...thats why i came out here. Akako-chan has to aswell" Kaito glared up at her. she simply turned toward the school building "hmph, i'm on my way, i'm on my way. no need to get angry "

Kaito stared as Akako walked off before turning back to the boy infront of him "i'm not going...."

"what? but you've got to.." Kaito was cut off when he screamed. Hakuba was kneeling on the ground doubled over in pain and clutching his white hot pain starting in his stomach and spreading to the rest of his body was horrable, he couldn't even stand up, it hurt so much.

"kuroba....run" he muttered as his fingers grabbed at the dirt "eh? why? hakuba...you ok?" he asked putting a hand on his shoulder afraid he'd pass out ,surprised, when his arm was pulled by the boy

"WHOA! i don't know if that spell messed with your head but LET'S GO! this isn't..."

Again he was cut off but this time by fangs digging into his arm. 


	3. Chapter 3

( AGAIN i am sorry it's short but it's what i can come up with so early. i just finished a deadline an hour ago. i hope you enjoy this . Damn . it never lets me space my damn work. FIX IT!)

Akemi~chan

( #&*&*(& fix it. i can't even put simple spaces to sepecrate my work!?!)

Kaito screamed staring down at the blonde currently biting his arm "w....wha..."

he let go and sat up,some blood still falling from his lips, and looked back at kaito "s...sorry. it seemed to be the only thing that can stop the pain." he shook still sitting there on the grass of the courtyard.

he convered the bite mark with his hand watching the blood drip to the ground "we need to get you out of here." he helped hakuba to his feet and walked him to the gate.

Later, After he had taken Hakuba home, Kaito walked home himself. He figured it would be ok to miss the rest of the day after what had happened. Akako was proberably still mad at him for messing up her spell and he just got bitten. he was worried something might happen.

He looked down at his arm and sighed. two puncture wounds surrounded by a light bruise and it was still bleeding "man, i need to hurry and wrap this or it'll get infected"

".....and here i am now" Hakuba stared up at the ceiling deep in thought. he sight sitting up and looked to his bedroom door. a fullbody mirror was hanging on it and he just stared at his reflection.

"apparently i STILL have a reflection...so i guess some of the myths aren't real" he stoped and opened his mouth looking at the fangs, sharp and still dripping red, he sighed.

"this...is horrable. i nearly fainted because i...couldn't..." he started shaking when he thought of the blood. it tasted like cherry and copper, warm and fast. he hated it but...if he didn't have it...would it still be like that. pain....so much pain.


	4. Chapter 4

(again another short chapter. my editor and classes keep me busy but i also have free time, so i write fanfiction and watch anime or relax. anyway. enjoy this new chapter)

(DISCLAIMER i do NOT own Magic Kaito...if i did. i'd do alot more than a cool story about a theif. i'd turn the rating around)

The next morning brought on an interesting situation Hakuba slowly pulled out of his slumber it seemed as if someone was shining a very bright light on his close eyelids but reluctantly opening his eyes revealed it was only the light shining through the window.

'Why does it seem so incredibly bright?' He thought, later on he realized his situation and burried his face deeper into the blanket groaning keeping the light away. As soon as he got back to sleep a tap started taping the window. He sighed sitting up "i guess sleep is impossable. i was wide awake last night..and since two hours ago i just feel sleepy" he opened the window covering his eyes from the light and something flew in.

On his way back to his bed he picked up a box that was sitting on a nearby chair "watson, why are you up so early?" he muttered to himself knowing the hawk would answer back. He yawned taking out some food for him and putting a leather glove over his right arm to feed the bird. "come on, i'll feed you then i'm letting you go again. come back this afternoon and i'll do the same and no more eating doves. you got fat last time"

After eating the bird flew off ,Hakuba closed the window and the curtains "too bright..." it was then that his alarm clock started playing the news for this morning

"Kaitou KID's sights are on the crystal AGAIN tonight. last nights was a fake and his notice letter has said he'll come back for the real one, the cops and Authorities will try again tonight. Best of luck to you all"

he smirked 'tonight i'll catch you KID and reveal who you are...' his thought were interupted by a stomache growl and a small ebbing pain in his mouth "n...not again, please...?" he walked out of his room still in his pajama pants and down to the basement where his grandfather's Lab was. he knew his grandfather did extensive research on numerous things,one of them being, the reaction of blood cells to different temperatures. if he can find the locker maybe...maybe the pain would go away.

He looked around the lab for about half an hour before he found a cooling unit in the far off corner of the room. he opened it and sighed taking out a couple of bags "this is gross..." he tore off the top of an AB+ type and drank it walking back upstairs. 'this is gonna be a long day' a passing thought passed through his head as he went back to bed to sleep off the day.

Kuroba Kaito's morning wasn't going well either. After sleeping the night away he was woken up by his mom banging on the door "wake up,you'll be late!" he groaned "damn, i hate mornings"


	5. Chapter 5

(again i am sorry it's short and late.i've been busy and i'm lucky i CAN update)

At school that day Hakuba wasn't there. it came to no surprise for Akako and Kaito, they knew and were there when it happened but Aoko didn't.

"guys why isn't Hakuba-kun in school today? he sick or did he return to london again?" she asked looking up from her desk. The class was prepairing their bags before it was time to return home.

"S...something like that Aoko. he was sick yesterday....that's why he went home" kaito fibbed. he didn't like lying to her but he had to.

"if he's sick you think we should stop by? i mean his parents live in england and he's there by himself all the time" she said looking worried.

"NO!" both Akako and Kaito yelled at the same time "he'll be mad and he has Baaya there to help take care fo him. he'll be fine Aoko" kaito sighed in releif

"i heard he's switching to night school at a different school" the class started in an uproar.

"no, i heard he was going back to england"

"but why night school? does he work during the day?"

"it's possable"

"do you think his father got fired?"

"i DID hear they were letting people off for that last basement murder. was he part of that?"

"i don't think so....atleast i haven't heard of it"

Kaito walked out of the classroom and into the hall and sighed. he looked down to the bandage that covered his wrist. 'what will happen now?' how wondered walking down the hall

It was sunset and the colors as the sun fell beneith the hills spread everywhere turning any and everything into a mix of orange and redish color and soon after it turned a darkish blue as the moon rose.

The half moon's light spread into the bedroom and all that coul be heard is a yawn. hakuba opened his eyes and looked around" 9pm? that late?" he muttered to himself. he looked outside and noticed the time of night, it was just begining. he smirked and sighed "ma~ it seems i'm noctournal now. just waking up when everyone else is going to sleep"

he closed the bedroom window and got changed. it was nearly time for the KID heist and he WASN'T gonna miss that.


	6. Chapter 6

(srry i haven't updated in a long time. my formatting on fics suck. i love coming up with ideas. minute after minute but i suck at writing them out. someone bet-read this? or rewrite it?))

" Bocchamma? you asleep? i'm back from my sisters?" a voice came from behind hakuba's door. he looked up from where he was sitting on the windowsil

"it's open Baaya. you can come in. seems i'm nocturnal, i won't be sleeping at night anymore." he set his book down and sat up.  
The old woman walked in and closed the door behind her "sir, what do you mean? and why are you so pale?" he sighed and looked straight at her,his red eyes reflected the dim light.

"i'm a vampire"

"o..oh my..."

"Anyways, it's almost 23:00. i have to be downtown by midnight. you want to drive me baaya? or will i call one of the officers for a squad car?" he was looking around the room for his watch. the woman looked up at him with a worried face.

"N...no sir, i'll take you myself. i have better experience when it comes to speeding down back roads. remember what happened to back in london.." as soon as she said that last part a vase hit the door behind her, not even half an inch from her face

"DON'T EVER MENTION THAT!"

" bocchamma your mother was protecting you when she sent you here with your father. she was murdered because she was the only one there that night and couldn't out run them"

"I KNOW! SHUT UP!"

"alright, pick up this glass. i didn't help raise you to be careless. i'll be downstairs waiting when you need to leave." she turned to the door and walked downstairs. after her footsteps faded, Hakuba turned back to looking out the window

"wasn't i already enough of a freak? now this."he sighed and shook his head. "first a heart cancer and then all this.." he mumbled and made his way down to the loby of his house.

The crowds of people around the Museum were growing by the minute. shouts of " KIDDO KIDDO!" could be heard 4 blocks down the street. 


End file.
